


A Tragic Start Ending in True Love

by Jess2live_love_laugh



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess2live_love_laugh/pseuds/Jess2live_love_laugh
Summary: A women in her mid thirties has a husband and a beautiful two year old daughter. She has been dealing with domestic violence since the child was born and it results in something so terrible you'll want to stop reading. Her name is Jamie and she is forced out of the state to go into hiding because she is being hunted. She starts a new life in California where she meets the guy of her dreams she thinks. The man who has haunted her nigthmares comes back and starts up trouble just as she's about to start over again.





	A Tragic Start Ending in True Love

Chapter 1: Stripped Away

As I am holding baby Maddie in my arms, I pick up my phone from the kitchen counter to check the time. Noticing it is almost seven o’clock at night, I start to worry about the whereabouts of my drunken husband. Sean usually gets out of work around five so that could only mean he is at one of the local bars in town getting drunk like he normally does after work. Many times before I would call Joe’s Bar the one only five minutes from Sean’s office and ask the owner if he had seen Sean. My husband became a regular customer there since we moved to this little town in Maryland. Therefore, I opened up my phone and resorted to texting him first to see if he answers, if not I would have to bother the bar’s owner, Joe.  
Sean’s name appears on the lock screen of my phone a few minutes later so I flip open my phone and read the text below, “Yes honey, I am just getting out of work now and will be home in the next hour or so. Love you. Give Maddie a kiss for me (smiley face).” This could only mean he got out late and he’s headed for the bar now to choke down some beers before he heads home. Knowing this information, I get up from the kitchen table to put away dinner and begin putting Maddie down who has been in my arms the whole time half asleep. The normal routine is after dinner I give Maddie a bath but since I started dinner late and she’s exhausted I’ll put her straight to bed. She will with any luck be asleep by the time Sean gets here because I do not want her in the cross fires again like last time.  
“Mommy!” Madison cries as I put her down into her soft twin princess bed. I ignore her sleepy comment and pursue rubbing her head bringing the small brown bouncy curls away from her beautiful face. Observing her precious expression as she falls into a deep sleep, I pull away gently to finish up cleaning the kitchen and the mess Maddie made in the living room before dinner. Looking at the clock above the sink, the small hand strikes at the ten making it ten o’clock when I finish my last dish. Soon after I hear the heavy boots on the front step and the click of the door knob turning as the front door swings open as my husband walks in all wet from the storm outside. Leaning up against the wall, Sean almost falls over as he takes off his work boots and the smell of alcohol is so strong you could almost taste it in the air. He slowly looks up as he catches his balance and walks towards the doorway of the kitchen. His fierce blue eyes are swimming in a pool of watery redness as he looks at me and slowly reaches out to push back my long brown curls away from my face. My whole body tenses up as he gets close enough to kiss me; his tongue pushes into my mouth and down my throat. The pure taste of hard liquor has my stomach turning so I pull away not fast enough because as soon as I do Sean’s open hand slaps me across the face hard enough to knock me down into the bottom cabinet next to the sink.  
Before I could clear my vision enough to try to get up, Sean continues his so-called fun and kicks me into the counter a few times that I almost throw up. As he laughs at his attempt to push me around, I find every strength to pull myself up against the counter and reach for his face in an attempt to apologize for my behavior. My eyes swelled with tears of pain met his eyes for a few seconds in order to make him realize I was sorry and then I gave him a kiss to seal the deal. This works because soon after I kiss him he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder that leads to the stairs and eventually to our bedroom.  
With my husband having control issues there was always rules to when he wanted sex and how he wanted to do things. So in order not to get punished like many times before I complied to these rules and we began by me waiting patiently on the edge of the bed. He starts pulling off his work shirt over his head and pulls down his black suit pants only leaving his blue striped boxers on his protruding muscled hips. He comes closer to me leaving my legs touching the sides of his thighs and he pulls my shirt along with my bra over my head. Picking me up again, he throws me closer to the head of the bed and pulls at my day-worn jeans leaving red marks down my legs as he rips them totally off. My hands automatically wrap around the headboard above my head and he continues to set himself up in between my legs as I already feel his pulsing erection and my legs tightening up. Giving me no choice, he pushes into me and forces my legs apart with his hips. I lay there unamused, my brain wondering to our two year old daughter who is sleeping just shy of ten feet away in her tiny bedroom. Threatening to hurt my baby is always Sean’s goto when things don’t go his way so it is simply easier to follow his rules so my baby won’t be harmed. Nevertheless, the night does not go his way so he stops and moves angrily off the bed towards the bathroom.  
Morning came faster than the night ending, Madison should be getting up soon and I should be hearing those little bare feet of hers running down the hall to my room. Fifteen minutes went by when I woke up in a panic since I fell back to sleep and I noticed my little girl hasn’t woken up yet to visit me so I decided to take a walk to her room. Therefore, I routinely swing my legs over the bed and slip into my jeans from last night to walk down the hallway. By this time, seven in the morning, Sean is already at work leaving here at five. Walking down the hallway my breath starts to quicken, it becomes harder and harder to breathe as I get closer to my baby’s room. Noticing her not singing or playing with her dolls makes me tense up. I arrive at her doorway and suddenly my heart stops at what my eyes could make out before I drop to my knees as the tears start rolling down my face.  
All of my nightmares have come true at that very moment, the continuing evils of Sean hurting my baby and eventually taking her from me. This surreal nightmare becomes too real as I stare into that room which is plastered with my daughter’s blood from the bed to the floor. Her small limp body lays next to her princess bed I laid her in not even twelve hours ago. Too weak to stand, I start to crawl over to her in order to wrap my arms around my daughter one last time. For the next two hours straight, I sat there just rocking Maddie back and forth like I did almost every night before she went to bed. My silent tears get interrupted by the doorbell startling me into realizing it must be my next door neighbor whom we had plans with this morning. Maddie and her daughter had swim lessons together this morning at ten. She resorts to ringing the doorbell more quickly because I still sat there in shock holding Maddie tightly in my arms as she yells through the metal door, “Jaclyn, I know you are home, remember I am taking our daughters to swim class?”  
Eventually I come to my senses and lay Madison in her bed, then head to the door as I strip off the bloody shirt I have on now and put a clean one on. As I opened up the door my eyes trailed off to the little girl, I have known since she was born, standing next to her mom with one hand clutched around a babydoll and the other wrapped around her mom’s finger. Being so little and innocent she still had a vibrant smile across her tiny face as she awaited her little friend, Madison. I immediately gestured on to say, “Come on in, sorry for the wait, Madison had an accident this morning.” Not sure of anything else to say without bursting into tears again, Gina took it well enough to walk in with her daughter Annabel in which she let go of her mother's hand and started for Madison’s room. I half scared the poor thing as I stopped her and shouted out, “Wait dear, Madison is not ready yet she’s busy packing up her toys for the day. “You can be a dear and wait out here and play so I can talk to your mom real quick, ok.”  
Involuntarily, Gina presents a worried state after I get Annabel settled with Madison’s toys and excuses me from her daughter, “Hey, what’s going on? Ever since you opened the door, you have been completely white in the face. And why can’t Annabel see Madison?”  
I stand there entirely still as to account for the events of the devastating morning I have had and reply with dead eyes, “Okay… You are right something is terribly wrong and I can not believe this is really happening, but I need your help immediately.” Gina just stares at me like I have two heads but her face says she is really trying to understand what I am trying to get at, so I lead her towards Madison’s room to explain. Once we reach the door frame, she repeats the same reaction I relayed two hours before. I, myself, am weak in the knees, but continue to hold my friend as she weeps for my daughter because she too has known Maddie since she was born.  
After the dramatic mourning over my child, we both go to the foot of Maddie’s bed to receive the emergency phone I gave Maddie in case of a crisis that lays on top of her nightstand every night and dial 911. The dispatch person answered immediately and asked us what the emergency was, so I told the woman in between hysterical tears, “Yes, mam my daughter has been murdered and I am standing above her with my next door neighbor who came over about ten minutes ago.”  
“Okay, mam calm down and I will send the police immediately what is the address?” The woman on the other line then coaxed me into becoming calm in order to get the whole story as she punched in the necessary information. Once the info was collected, I started asking what my friend and I do next as we await the emergency vehicles. All that she said was to wait and try not to disturb the scene.  
Six police cars had arrived in no more than five minutes from the call and after climbing out of the vehicles, they all instantaneously rushed into my house. One lady with short blonde hair looked to be in her early twenties, walked up to me first and without hesitation I turned away to lead her towards the room along with two of her fellow officers. As we reached the room, all three officers came to an abrupt stop at the sight of my small child lying on the bed. The room was covered in so much blood it had to be wrapped with yellow caution tape keeping everyone out besides my child, the police officers, and the forensic team. Blood samples, fingerprints and other fluids were tested and taken back to the lab promptly. Gina was being questioned as I entered the living room where I had left her and the other officers just a few minutes ago. An older male officer pulled me aside in order to start my interrogation. “Mam, I am going to need your name, your child’s name, and anyone else who lives at this address.” He started the conversation as soon as the reorder flashed red and a pen was in hand.  
“Yes, sir my name is Jaclyn McKean, my daughter’s name is Madison and we live here with my


End file.
